A summer night's dream
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Dreams are mysterious, inscrutable and sometimes even confusing. What do they reveal? Desires and wishes? Do they help us to overcome worries and problems? Or do they bring our worst fears out? While dreaming, you take everything for granted, you don't call events to question, but you accept the sequence of happenings. Major Rocketshipping.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

A summer night's DREAM

Dreams are mysterious, inscrutable and sometimes even confusing. What do they reveal? Desires and wishes? Do they help us to overcome worries and problems? Or do they bring our worst fears out? While dreaming, you take everything for granted, you don't call events to question, but you accept the sequence of happenings.

A gentle sea breeze tempered the summer heat. The salty water came up to her knees. James hugged her from behind, trying to lift her up.

„No, let me go! Help! I'm afraid, James", she shouted full-throated.

James chuckled. „Just hold on tight! I don't let anyone or anything hurt you", he put his arms around her waist.

The waves were splashing their faces, both laughed. Jessie looked at him with wide open eyes. He was the man, who had been accompanying her for a lifetime, the man, who'd go through fire and water for her, he spared no effort to please and support her, he got enthusiastic about every gone wrong idea, he was decent, courteous, honourable and a showcase model. She smiled softly before placing a tender kiss on his lips. James closed his eyes. He enjoyed the moment, he had been yearning for it. They parted their lips.

„It's time to go now, Jessie. The prediction for this afternoon says heavy snowfall", James pulled Jessie towards him. He caressed her cheeks, kissing her front.

„Good, the laundry should be dry by now, I need to bring them inside, it's Brock's day off", she said.

They walked out of the water and suddenly Jessie was sitting at a pompous and festively laid-out table. It stood in the middle of a banqueting hall. She was surrounded by garlands and lampions. All of the waiters were wearing a golden jacket with ruby bow ties. She looked down at her, realizing that she was clad in a royal blue robe. A diadem adorned her hair. Jessie took a gander at her vis-è-vis, James. He seemed nervous and pent-up. He was wearing his tuxedo, which had been custom-made to get him married off against his will. James was all smiles. She felt secure in his presence, the chicanes and unsuccessful attempts to catch Pikachu were soon forgotten. James grabbed her hand, squeezing it fondly.

„Finally, our well-deserved holidays", he took a sip of his aperitif. Jessie observed the staff, they served delicacies, smelling extraordinary good. Her stomach growled. A waitress brought Jessie and James shellfish on a beautiful plate, combined with spicy pasta. Jessie was a sucker for hot food, but unfortunately there was barley any money left to afford tasty dishes.

James stood up, approaching his best friend. He kneeled down and took a Pokéball out of his suit trousers. Jessie could hardly believe it. Did he want to pop the question? Here and now? Did he finally overcome his trauma? He harrumphed.

„Jessie, my loyal companion, my safe haven, my heroine, would you like to...", he swallowed hard. The guests held their breath. „Would you like to marry me?", Jessie was moved to tears. Did she eventually find true love? Did she find true love in James, her secret admirer, the haven of peace? Could she finally give up this futile search? The answer was right in front of her. She nodded.

„Yes, James, I do".

James opened the Pokéball. There was a silver engagement ring with three ices, sparkling every colour. James took it out of the special fixture, putting it on Jessie's finger. She looked at it from all angles, it shined so much, almost blinding her.

„Now, that you got the ring I might go and get my shrimp cocktail", James ran down a poorly lit corridor. Jessie looked after him until he disappeared in the dark.

She woke up in her king-size bed, rolled to the other side, wanting to wish James a good morning, but he wasn't there.

„James, where are you?" she clept. Jessie walked over to the kitchen. Normally, he was the one who prepared breakfast, but there was no sign of him. Meowth was sitting on the sill, opening the window. Jessie spotted a long road and recognized it immediately. It was the same path that led away from the old manor James' parents owned.

„Jessie, prepare for trouble", she could hear James' voice in the distance. She drew the curtains up and jumped out of the window.

„Where are you?", she followed his calls and then she stood in front of their training ground, where they had met for the first time. There was a note pinned on a barrier, it was James' handwriting. „Don't forget that I will love you forever, your James", Jessie read the lines out loud.

„Where on earth are you?", Jessie shouted into the woods. It was bleak and foggy. She started to worry. James had completely disappeared. What about the engagement, what about his promise? Did he abandon her anyways? A deep sorrow overpowered her, back to the start, alone, lonely, she felt left behind. Suddenly there was a hooded figure walking up to her. Jessie couldn't see her face but she knew exactly that it was her mother, Miyamoto. She laid a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

„I'm so sorry, darling", she whispered. „James had to go. He told me, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, but something happened, he's gone. He begged me to give you this", Miyamoto took out a red rose and handed it over to her daughter.

Jessie took the rose, a tear ran down her face, falling right on the flower.

„NO!" Jessie was sitting bolt upright on her mattress.

James fell from his hammock. „What's wrong, Jess? Did you have a nightmare?", he wondered. Jessie looked over to him. She tried to remain cool and calm, falling back into old patterns.

„That's none of your business, James. Make sure that the tent is taken down by noon", she stood up and fixed her hair. Jessie observed her team mate through the mirror. He endeavoured to follow her commands and to not upset or annoy her.

The dream was still confusing her. All those gimmicks, the badinages at the beach, the wonderful and palatable dinner, his marriage proposal and the most terrible part, the loss... She couldn't have accepted this situation, working for Team Rocket without James was unimaginable, she liked him, even though she went for his throat from time to time. James noticed that she was watching him. He looked at her with his dazzling smile.

„Is everything okay, Jess?" he asked.

„Yes, I'm glad you're here", Jessie said.


End file.
